The Realm Where The Magic Lays
by PixieStix110
Summary: Four Magical girls travel to Japan to fight off the evil spirits that landed there, they have one rule, no one can know about their powers. But when they go to Seigaku, the curious people there wonder why they keep disappearing, And seek to find out why.
1. Are We There Yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis and never will. Such Sadness!!

Note: "Talk", 'Thought'  
I was so excited at writing this, so I couldn't wait! I had this idea for a long time and I finally got time to write this! So here it is! YAY!

* * *

**Chapter one**: Are We There Yet?!

In a golden field, four carefree girls all wearing the same school uniforms, were running around with ice creams in their hands. It was a nice spring day and the pink blossoms and flowers were blooming. The sky was a clear blue with few puffs of white clouds. The four girls ran into the forest and they came across a little wooden chest.

"Hey what's this?" One of the girls wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Another girl said. The curiosity was overwhelming and they slowly opened the box that was under the apple tree. The lid shot open and the black beam went up to the sky, white howling spirits swirls around. The evilness they felt from it sent shivers up and down their spines. The beam started disappearing along with the black seeds and howling spirits.

"Uh Oh I think we're in trouble!" They all shouted to each over. The crackling sky and shaking ground sent a signal around the town. A thick fog swirled around them and they disappeared.

The thick fog had brought them into a castle room and the room was dark only one person was in their besides them, a tall middle aged woman was sitting on a giant red chair with golden trims.

"Girls, you have just graduated from the Super Natural Academy and released evil demon, spirits, and other evil beings. Since you four are responsible, I am assigning you four the mission to go to the realm were the evil had been released. We are setting up the arrangement as we speak. And let's hope that the evil hasn't hatched yet. We wish you the best and you have permission to use magic when needed but do not, I REPEAT, do not reveal you are not of the mortal kind."

The thunder cracked and the four girls disappeared.

-----------------------------------

"Hey! Reina where are we!" A girl with blackish greenish hair yelled over the chatter of her other friends.

"How do I know I've never been here before! So just shut up Aya. You're the one who got us lost in the first place!" Reina screamed back.

"Well you know I can follow directions for my life! Blame them, there the ones who gave me the map!" Aya pointed to two girls, one with blondish brown hair and the other one with pure blonde hair that had blue dye on the tips. Aya was getting very mad at the fact that Madoka and Tsuki were just simply talking.

"WHY DON'T YOU GUYS HELP US!!?" Aya yelled at the top of her lungs. No one turned to her; it was like they didn't even hear her.

"Geez! Who knew Tokyo can be such a loud place" Aya said quiet to herself. Madoka saw that Aya was sighing and Reina was just looking at the map all confused.

"Why aren't we there yet?!" Tsuki started to complain, she would of if Aya didn't shoot her a 'don't you dare complain' look.

"We're not there because we are lost! And it's all Aya's fault!" Reina stated.

"Oh" Madoka and Tsuki said in unison.

"Why didn't you just ask somebody here? I mean there are so many people around!" Madoka asked.

"I'll just use my mad magic skills!" Tsuki shouted like all gung ho style! Just before Tsuki could recite the incantation. All three of the remaining girls jumped her to keep her quiet.

"Shhh… We can't do magic here! If we could we would already be there already!" Aya hissed.

"Awww! No magic!! So what do we do now?" Tsuki whined.

"We ask someone the old fashion way." Reina told her. The four girls looked around to see who they could ask.

"Who should we ask…? I mean we don't know anyone here!" Madoka said in a worried tone. They looked at Madoka and realized what she said was true. They were all silent for awhile. The first one to talk was Reina.

"It's okay, I don't think they would hit you if you ask them something, at least I don't think so. Earth is a weird planet."

"Hey Madoka, do you know what the red light means on that lamp thing on the other side of the street?" Aya questioned.

"No I don't. What are those metal things with wheels?" Madoka said.

"They're called cars. I think there used for transportation." Reina informed. Tsuki wasn't really paying attention to her.

After about 15 minutes, they ended up not caring anymore and started wondering around the area.

----------------------------------

The four of them kept walking and they ended up at a park.

"Oooo! Can we stop to play!!?" Tsuki excited begged to Aya.

"I don't see why not, I mean it's not like we're ever going to find this place." She replied. For hours they slid down the slide, swung on the swings, and monkied on the monkey bars. Tsuki was making bubbles by pointing her finger in the air. The multi sized bubbles caught the attention of the little children that were playing. A little boy came up to her and tugged on her shirt to get her attention.

"Hey, Nee-Chan. How do you make bubbles come out of your finger?"

"Magic!" She whispered in a low tone with a smile. The little boy's eyes widened, smiled, and ran off to his friends. The other girls ran up to her, Aya grabbed her bubble making finger, and they shushed her.

"No magic Tsuki! You're going to expose us and they'll make us go back!" Aya hissed and Tsuki sighed. "What am I going to do without magic?! I love using it! It's not fair!" She thought out loud.

"We're all getting used to not using magic." Madoka sympathized.

"Its not like we're not using magic, we just can't use it in public, so don't use magic unless you absolutely have too." Reina suggested. They shrugged and agreed.

---------------------------------------

They were sitting in a circle wondering what they should do next. A small beeping noise came from the for girls bracelets. Bright different color lights came and merged into a white light and a message appeared. 'Evil seed detected. Danger level 1.' A small plant was consumed by the blackness and transformed the plant into something horrific. They all jump away when a vine shot out at them.

"Ignis!" A burst of fire followed the motion of Reina's finger and the evil vine burned up along with most of the plant.

"Capio!" Aya shouted, placing her hand on the monsters back, and a bright green light surrounded the evil plant thing and the plant thing turned back into a plant and a green bead was now lying besides the plant.

"That was sooooo easy! It looks like I win!" Aya picked up the bead and placed it on her bracelet and the bead dissolved.

"That's noooo fair! I wanted to capture the seed!!" Tsuki whined. Madoka simply smiled. Aya laughed, "Heh heh heh! Too bad it was only a level 1 though, but that was sooo easy!"

"I can't believe the evil seed spirits were spilled in this world!"

"Um….hey guys," Madoka realized something. "Where are we going to stay tonight?"

"Uhhhhh…. I don't know, we couldn't find the apartment, I guess we have to ask somebody." Reina sighed.

"Hey! There's somebody!" Tsuki yelled to her friends. She was really stupid. She didn't know what those white lines in the middle of the street were. So naturally being her, she ran in the middle of the street to ask the person who was already on the other side.

"Tsuki!! Watch out for that car!" Reina shouted.

"What's a car?!" She shouted back.

"Just come back here!!"

As Reina and Tsuki were shouting to each other. Madoka realized Tsuki was still in the middle of the street and the so called car was speeding down very fast.

"Watch out!" A voice came. A person came running and grabbed Tsuki out of the way.

The mystery guy and Tsuki walked over.

"O my god!!" They all yelled and came running up to Tsuki. "Are you okay?" The girls turned to the mysterious guy with closed eyes and a wide smile. "Thanks you for saving her!! How can we ever repay you?" They bowed.

"No need, most anyone would help." He said Madoka went over to Tsuki and hugged her.

"What's your name?" Tsuki asked.

"My name is Fuji Syuusuke, and yours?"

"I'm Tsuki!!" The blonde/blue haired girl piped.

"I'm Aya." The blackish green haired girl stated.

"I'm Reina." The brownish blackish haired girl said.

"And I'm Madoka. Nice to meet you." The dirty blonde haired said politely. The four girls bowed and Fuji just smiled and said,

"Why are you girls out so late?"

"Well…" Reina started. "We couldn't find our apartment, so we were wondering around. Do you think you can help us find it?" She handed him the piece of paper with the address on it. He started laughing and pointed to the building beside him.

"It's right here."

They all looked embarrassed and thanked him.

--------------------------------

The next morning, the light shone though the thin shades of the window. The apartment had two small bedrooms, one on each side, one bathroom, and a dining area. The rooms were empty only occupied with a table that had four chairs, a fridge, two beds, and a window. It was like a dark desolate waste land of darkness! The sound of the wood creaked every time people walked on it and the lighting was horrible.

"Stupid sun! It's too bright! How am I supposed to get any sleep around here!!?" Aya yelled, putting her pillow on top of her face trying to block the sun's rays. Tsuki picks up a pillow and whacks her with it.

"Geez! You need to wake up! Everyone else is awake! You're going to be late and were not going to wait for you!" Tsuki yelled, pushing Aya off the bed making her land on the hard wood floor.

"Fine I'm getting up!" Aya muttered back, slowly getting off of the floor.

"What am I suppose to wear?" Aya asked.

"We have the uniforms so come out when you're done with the bathroom." Tsuki replied

Three minutes later Aya comes out of the bathroom and goes in to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Aya sees the rest of them sitting around the table eating. 'A box, are our uniforms in here! I wonder how they look like!' Aya thought. She opened the box and was shocked at what she saw.

"O.M.G! What kind of color is this! It's a nasty green color! And I'm the one who usually like the color green! ... And it's…a…a… SKIRT!!!"

"I don't want to wear a skirt!!!" Madoka and Aya said sadly. Reina and Tsuki were sad at the color but didn't really mind the skirt.

Madoka grabbed the skirt, "I don't mind wearing the skirt, so I'll wear it." Aya was still shuddering at the sight of skirt. Tsuki came up to Aya and told her,

"I know you hate skirts, so that's why I got you the boy's uniform."

"At least it's not an icky green color…or a skirt!" she said still pointing at the horrible thing in front of her.

Reina was wearing the uniform with some added accessories and her hair was in a side ways ponytail with a blue-pink ribbon. Madoka was wearing the uniform as it was and a brown headband. Tsuki took the uniform and dyed the skirt dark blue and put her hair in pigtails with pink ribbons. Aya wore the boy's uniform with her short black-green hair in a blue cap. Since Aya was taller then the rest of the girls, she actually looked like a boy from far away. The four girls left the apartment and headed for school thinking 'This was going to be so much fun!'

* * *

This was so much fun to write! And the spells are in Latin! My friend came up with that idea! Hoped you liked it! Please review!! 


	2. Everything Needs Lasers!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis…or sadly fuzzleball.

Note-"Talk", 'Thought'

I'm going to be switching on and off between people so it might be confusing. I want to thank Ayu- Chan for being my consultant and for helping me edit, now and forever more for this story! You're the best!

* * *

**Chapter Two**: Everything Needs Lasers!!!

Many students were filling the school campus while a group of girls were giggling and shouting around a tennis court. Tsuki and Aya were wondering what was so funny about tennis, and being as curious as they were, they went up to the courts. Madoka and Reina followed because they didn't want to be left out. Tsuki's eyes were fixed at certain jumping red head doing acrobatics, while Aya's eyes were fixed at the sport. 'I wonder what kind of sport is this! It looks very interesting!' Aya thought and then asked out loud, "Hey! Doesn't this sport look like fuzzleball?"

"I think it's a bit different….since there are no lasers involved." Madoka replied.

"No Lasers!! I soooo want to learn!" Aya laughed.

"Why? You sucked at fuzzleball, what makes you so sure you can play this?" Reina stated.

"Duh!! NO LASERS!!" Aya shouted with the classic 'duh, are you stupid, its totally obvious' look. Her thoughtless shout caught the attention of all the fan girls. Who looked at her like she was crazy for shouting No Lasers! Aya's face turned red and went into a ball-like position on the ground hiding her face between her knees, peeking up to still find Tsuki staring at the bouncing cat, who was leaving the court with a other bunch of guys.

"We should go find our classes." Aya said.

"Why, we still have like 15 minutes." Tsuki said finally snapping out of her trance.

"Well because we want to set a good impression to the teacher, and plus we might get lost." Aya explained.

"You're the only one who gets lost Aya!! and Reina is in your class, so you shouldn't get lost." Tsuki said.

"Awww… too bad we couldn't all be in the same class. We'll see you guys at lunch." Aya and Reina waved and started looking for their class and Tsuki and Madoka went to wander around campus.

-----------------------------------

**8:05 AM**

The multiple feet hitting the marble hallway floor made an echoing sound through the brick hall. "Is that a guy?" a couple of girls whispered, when they walked past Aya.

"Reina our class is this way!!" Aya pointed to the left. Hearing her voice they finally declared that she was indeed a girl. "I wonder why that girl is dressed like a boy" A couple of other people whispered, loud enough for Aya to hear. "I'm dressed like this because I'm not going to wear a skirt!" She hissed and glared, scaring the girls who called her a boy. "Let's go" Aya started to walk to the left.

"I'm not listening to you anymore! You got us to walk in a circle. And since you said left, let's go right." Reina started to walk the opposite direction of what Aya had said. Aya ran to follow Reina because she didn't want to get lost. A couple seconds later the two girls stood in front of their class room door. When they entered the room, they had four minutes to spare.

"Yes, we made it on time!!" Aya whispered loudly

"We would've been here sooner if you didn't run off in the wrong direction once again!"

Aya stuck her tongue out at her. They skimmed the room to see all the new people they were going to meet, and to them, it looked like no one had the same interest.

"I wonder if they play yoogerla, neelanr, or laser war here." Aya asked in a whisper.

"I think they have something similar to laser war, I think its laser tag, but they don't play with real laser. Too bad, playing with real lasers is fun!" Reina replied.

"I know lasers make everything more fun!" Aya said cheerfully. The two girls took a seat in the only seats available, one next to the window and the one right next to the seat that was right next to the window. The teacher came in a minute later.

"Class we have two new students with us. Girls please introduce yourselves and tell us where you come from." The teacher said.

"Hi, my name is Aya. I'm 14 years old and we moved here from…..um….Canada, yeah Canada. I'm 5'6" and I love sports and baking."

"Hello, my name is Reina. I'm also 14, I'm 5'3" and I love to draw and I also love baking."

"How do you guys now each other." A kid shouted. Reina and Aya looked at each other wondering what they were going to say. 'Oh shit!' they thought. Aya panicked and stuttered, "Um…. We know each other, um….Reina why don't you tell them why we're here together." Aya pat-slapped Reina's back.

"Well, because our families were friends and we had to come here together if we wanted to study abroad." Reina quickly added.

"Let's get started on class work now." The teacher interrupted. Reina and Aya sat down relieved.

"We should have practiced all the scenario questions on that list." Reina whispered.

"But at least we got through it. I hope Madoka and Tsuki are more prepared then we were." Aya whispered back and then glanced at Reina and slammed her head on the table groaning.

"We're doomed!" Reina quietly said.

--------------------------------------

**8:05 AM**

Tsuki and Madoka were standing on a bridge that linked two buildings together. Madoka was smiling and the happy warm, gentle breeze that was in the air. Tsuki was eating some strawberry pocky that Reina had given to her earlier. She was also looking around for the hyper red head she saw before.

"Tsuki, I don't know why we're spotting red, but we're going to be late for class." Madoka said, pointing to the clock that indicated they had six minutes to get to class.

Madoka and Tsuki ran down the stairs and headed for the door. Through the hallway they ran. When they got to there class room door, Tsuki banged it open and happily yelled.

"OHAYO!" She was waving to random people who were smiling.

The teacher came in a second later.

"Class we have two new students today. Girls, please tell us a bit about yourselves."

Madoka spoke first, "Hello, my name is Madoka, I'm 15 and I love to draw and write poetry."

"Hi! My name is Tsuki. I am also 15. I love to paint and taking pictures with my camera. We moved here from Australia."

"Oh how nice!" she clapped her hands together. "You two can sit near Kikumaru-Kun. Kikumaru-Kun please raise your hand."

A hand shot up, and finally realizing who Eiji was, Tsuki blushed. They sat down.

"Fuji-San it's nice to see you again." Madoka bowed.

"It's nice to see you two again too." He smiled.

"Fujiko you know them?!" Eiji chimed

"Yeah I bumped into them the other day. So I assume your friends are in a different class." Fuji said

"Yea they are." Madoka said

"Wow your hair color is interesting." Eiji said while holding the tip of her blonde, blue tipped hair, Tsuki blushed and pulled her hair back.

"Thanks, but please don't touch my hair."

"Oh sorry."

'Ooooo, interesting.' Fuji thought, while watching Eiji's cheeks tinted with pink and Tsuki trying to cover her tomato red face.

"Class, today we'll be learning about factoring."

Groans were heard all over the room.

"Factoring sucks!" A kid shouted.

Tsuki frowned at this. She never really paid attention to math, ever in her life. When the teacher was rambling on about something involving numbers, Madoka was writing some poetry and sometimes staring out the window. She saw a little shimmer near a chair outside, she ignored it and continued with her picture. Tsuki also wasn't paying much attention to the board. She was glancing at Eiji briefly from time to time. She was also sketching a picture that she was going to paint later on in life. Eiji on the other hand was completely oblivious to the frequent glances Tsuki gave him. He was having a hard time, staying still and not being all hyper. Fuji was sitting back, half paying attention to the teacher and half amused at the situation that was going on.

----------------------------------

**10:15 AM**

'THIS IS SO BORING!! UGH I KNOW THIS ALREADY!!' Aya screamed in her head resisting the urge to pull her hair out. Reina giggled at the sight of Aya dying on her desk.

"Sensei, shouldn't the 2 be on the other side instead." A voice said.

"Oh, you're right Tezuka-Kun."

"Ugh, what's with the know it all. I hate people like that. It's going to be so annoying!" She mumbled to herself. Tezuka heard her said this and didn't really care, he frowned a little, but when does he never not frown. 'I'm soooooo bored' Aya thought. She turned her head to the window to stare at the cloud formations. Reina was paying attention to the teacher's explanation of a math formula and finishing the problems that were on the board.

"Aya!" The teacher said loudly causing her to shift her head to the board.

"Do question three and show your work."

Aya sighed and got out of her seat, heading to the board. The chalk was clacking against the chalkboard.

"Correct." Aya went to her seat and went back to watching the clouds.

"Nice." Reina giggled.

"At least I got it right." Aya smirked, taking her hat off and letting her short black-green hair come down to her shoulders. She flicked her short hair back, both trying to hold in laughter and both miserably failing. Tezuka, who was sitting behind Aya, tried to ignore their shenanigans and pay attention to the teacher's explanation. 'What's with these two?! Do they have A.D.D or something?!' he thought.

A new demon seed had been detected we need to go" Reina scream whispered.

"How, we're in the middle of class." Aya hissed

"Wait, never mind. Someone got it."

"Oh…ok…" Aya whisper quietly, sounding a little bit disappointed. 'What are they talking about? What's a demon seed? Great! I'm sitting behind two insane girls.'

-------------------------

**10:16 AM**

"Why does it have to be a wooden chair?! It can't be a chocolate pillow or something!" Tsuki yelled while trying to run away from the man eating chair… she turned around and screamed

"Glacies telum" An ice crystal shot out of her hand and skimmed the side of the awakened demon chair. 'Damn it! I missed!' She thought. Sharp wood stakes flew out of the demon's mouth and the girls tried to dodge them by jumping out in to the air. A wood piece scraped the side of Tsuki's arm.

"GAH! TAKE THIS! Unda Orbis!" She yelled as a ring of water flew and she tried to aim the whip to hit the demon. She missed.

"Ventus Turbo" Madoka yelled above the screeching roar of the monster. A gush of slicing wind came and the wood was peeling off the hinges and the chair was screaming loudly. Tsuki jumped into a high backwards flip and placed her hand on the head of the chair. "Capio!" She yelled turning the chair spirit thing into a blue bead, she placed it on the bracelet and with a flash of light it dissolves into her bracelet.

"I hope no one saw us" Madoka worriedly said.

"Everyone's in class so don't worry about it." Tsuki replied.

"I can't believe we ran out of class we're going to be in so much trouble!" Madoka whined, running towards the door.

"Awww, too bad it was only a level two." Tsuki said while running after Madoka to get back to class.

------------------------

**Ummm…. Totally later on!! **

School was over and they were walking down the side walk looking for any type of magical lead. Unfortunately they were having horrible luck finding anything. Reina, and Madoka's eyes were looking for demon seeds, and Aya and Tsuki were looking at the café across the street. They turned down an ally way and their eyes skimmed the top of the garbage bins.

"Oooo lookie what I found!" Reina picked up a small black orb. "Capio." The seed disappeared.

"Oooo! I found one too!" Madoka happily said holding up the slightly bigger orb.

"Is this one?" Aya held up something black.

"No, that's an apple seed you idiot!" Tsuki chucked a dirty rag she found in a random can at Aya. Aya ducked causing the filthy rag to hit Madoka, and Madoka dropped the seed she was holding and a cat came by and ate it. They all stared dumbly at what they just did; it wasn't like they could kill the cat. After an hour they started getting bored of searching, so they decided to just walk around.

The sky was now very clouded and the sun was hiding in the shade. The air was cool and crisp. The four girls was sitting near the riverside, enjoying the nice weather. Madoka fell back to lie on the warm setting grass. Reina was watching the sun radiate all different colors.

"I can't believe you guys got in trouble during our first day." Whined Aya. "Well it's not really your fault, but what if someone saw you. We've got to be careful." Aya mumbled.

Tsuki was running around and Aya went to join her on a game of two person tag, eventually making the remaining two girls to join in. They looked like a bunch of fags running in a field of idiots.

"nemus stipes" Aya shouted. A small branch came out of the ground and grabbed Tsuki's ankles making it so she couldn't move.

"TAG!" Aya poked Tsuki in the sides making her giggle, and the branch let her go. Tsuki smiled and everyone was giggling. Everyone one started running away from her.

"Glacies redimio!" Tsuki swiped her hand at Reina who she was running after, and who was pretty far. Reina's legs were bind with ice.

"Flamma!" The ice melted with the flame Reina had produced with her finger.

"HA! You didn't think of that!" Reina laughed and started running again just to trip over a stone that was put there by Aya who was snickering.

"Guys!" Madoka shouted gathering Aya, Tsuki, and Reina's attention.

"We should get going, the sun's going down and I don't want to get lost again." She said. Reina looked at her watch.

"Wow! Its 6:30… not that late but the sun's setting…wow!" Reina said. They started to head for the station to go get ice cream and pizza for dinner, what can be better than that!"

They were running to the station trying to catch the subway so they didn't have to wait for another one.

"Come on! I don't want to wait for another train" Tsuki yelled grabbing the sleeves of Aya and Reina. On the way down the stairs, the sea of people Madoka was pushed away by the mass of people that was going the opposite way. 'Oh no! I can't see where they are now!' Madoka shouted in her mind. The other three girls went and got on the half leaving train, oblivious to notice that they were missing a person.

Inside the train the three girls were squished in a two seater. After a few moments they couldn't take the closeness. With a game of rock paper scissors Aya was decided to stand up to hold on to the pole. At the train's third stop they noticed something was missing.

"Oh no, where's Madoka!" Tsuki yelled!

"Shit!" Reina and Aya exclaimed at the same time!

'I should just stay here, so they know where to find me. Or maybe I should just take the next train.' Madoka thought while pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do. She finally decided to wait and went to sit on a bench to wait for the next train.

* * *

Whooo! I finally finished! I've been procrastinating for about forever! The Prince of Tennis characters will show up more in the next chapter! I hoped you liked it! Please Review! Oooo and you should go check out **'Ayumi-Reina' **story, **Of Bubblegums and Cakes**! It's really good! 


	3. Somewhat of a Bit of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Prince of Tennis…

Note- "Talk", 'Thought'

Summers here so I started to write again. I was so busy with finals and stuff. NYA! And since summer's here I hope to be writing a lot more! Enjoy!! This Chapter is in dedication of a friend….who's obsessed with having pairs in a story so here's the encounters for them….I always end up writing some romance….damn! Such sadness!

* * *

**Chapter Three**: Somewhat of a Bit of Love

**7:00 PM**

Fuji and Eiji were walking home from school that day to go play tennis. They were chatting and laughing like usual. All of a sudden they see two people sprinting by. Tsuki and Aya.

"In a rush?" Fuji said as they passed him. Aya let out a quick "Yeah" and Tsuki came into a complete halt.

"Um…Yeah. I'm guessing you guys are going to play tennis?" Tsuki said. Aya started tapping her foot in annoyance.

"TSUKI!!!! LET'S GO!!!!" She finally screamed. Tsuki yelped and mumbled a quick apology for being rude. Eiji and Fuji stared in awe at how fast they could actually run.

"What was that about…" Eiji pondered.

"Who knows" Fuji said as they continued to walk to the tennis courts.

-Plop- -Plop- -Plop-

The greenish yellow tennis balls bounced on the gray courts where Eiji and Fuji were perfecting their already awesome skills. Hitting the ball back and forth over and over again. The bystanders watched in awe at there skills. Fuji was of course in the lead of their little practice match.

"Nya Fuji, I wonder why those two new girls ran out of class."

"Why do you ask, interested?" Fuji smiled.

"W-what!?" Eiji stumbled over his words and missed the ball Fuji previous hit.

"You were staring at her most of the time."

"No I wasn't!" Eiji snapped.

"Hai, hai. Whatever you stay." Fuji said, hitting the ball back.

"I mean it! I WASN'T STARING!!!" Eiji complained.

Fuji being the great genius he was saw a bright flash of blue light coming from the bushes. 'I wonder what that was?' he thought. He paid no attention to the rustling of the bushes and continued with his game.

**----------------------------------------------------------- **

**The same time**

"WHERE THE HELL IS REINA! WE SENT HER 20 MINUTES AGO!!" Aya yelled!

"How the hell should I know?!" Tsuki yelled back.

"We could have gotten this before it latched on to something. BUT NO YOU HAD TO STAY THERE AND TALK!!" Tsuki could find no come back to this so she just shut up. While this giant tree demon ran after them.

"Congelo!" A light blue beam came from Tsuki's palm and froze one of the tree's roots.

"HA! TAKE THAT" Tsuki yelled in pride. The tree swung a branch at her and released a set of razor leafs and vine whips!

"You get it! It's not really affected by water!" Tsuki claimed.

"And why would you think it would be affect by the SAME THING IT IS??!!! HUH!!!!" Aya was getting snappy. She sighed. They needed fire, which they didn't have and a level five was getting the better of them.

"Gramen Vesica!" Two broad swords materialized in Aya's hand.

"TAKE THIS!!!" She swung at the thing recklessly getting a few scrapes here and there.

"Glacies Ignis!" Tsuki yelled! The tree froze and started to combust. And it did, flinging ice chips everywhere. At the end Aya was the one most hurt for her recklessness and she didn't even get one hit at it, poor her. Aya's hat was shredded and she tied her greenish hair in a pony tail. Tsuki was snickering at Aya's state. Aya was mad and Reina and Madoka still was no where in sight.

**-----------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Back with Eiji and Fuji**

Fuji once again saw a flash a light and heard bickering and snickering. Through the bushes Fuji saw Aya and Tsuki looking at a black slimy slug type thing. 'Heh' Fuji lobbed the ball over and in to the bushes.  
"Ah. Fuji you did that on purpose! How mean!"

"Eiji go get it."

"Fine!"

Eiji walked toward the bushes to where Fuji lobbed the ball. He sighed and climbed through the bush.

"Got it!" He picked up the ball of the ground and looked up to find Tsuki capturing the seed. He looked dumbfounded at the flash of light. He dropped the ball catching the attention of Aya who stared evilly. Tsuki who still didn't know Eiji was there saw the tennis ball and went to pick it up. Eiji on the other hand ignored the flash of light and went to get the tennis ball as well. They both reached for the ball and their hands touched slightly. Tsuki got startled and jumped back. When she looked up to whose hand she touched she got somewhat relieved. Aya on the other hand was confused. She had never met Eiji and didn't know who he was.

"What was that light back then?" Eiji asked. Aya and Tsuki just froze. 'Crap! He knows! Where going to die! Crap! Crap! Crap!!!!!' Aya screamed in her head.

"Um.. well you see it was my watch." Tsuki flustered

"And the cow went moo and the duck died" Aya said

"Yeah, and the duck died cause it ate a bug."

"And that's why the thing flashed." Aya continued.

"It was all an optical illusion!"

"You know what never mind. Forget it." Eiji finally said. Aya and Tsuki sighed in relief. Fuji was trying to hold in snickers from the other side of the bush where he was eavesdropping.

"Hey do you guy want to try to play tennis?" Eiji said changing the subject.

"SURE!!" Aya chimed in excitedly. Aya ran through the bush because she couldn't wait to try the sport she wanted to try. When Tsuki made her way through the bush her shirt got caught on the branch.

"What are your names?" Aya asked

"I'm Eiji." Eiji said

"I'm Fuji." Fuji said. Aya picked up the extra racket Fuji handed to her.

"Um…Fuji-san, hold do you hold the racket?" Aya asked Fuji.

"Like this." He showed her. Tsuki was still struggling to get out of the branched clutches.

"Here, let me help." Eiji untangled her shirt and Tsuki blushed. Fuji noticed this and smiled. "Psst. Aya do you want to help get those to together?" He whispered. 'If Tsuki finds that I'm trying to fix her up… she would kill me.'

"Um….sure, why not." Aya smirked she did love meddling with peoples affairs after all.

**-----------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**At the train station**

Madoka sighed for the millionth time. She had received a message from Reina that she was going to pick her up. 'I can't wait anymore.' She got up and went to go down the crowded stairs. On her way down she got shoved and started to fall down the stairs. She waited for the impact of the hard ground. It didn't come. She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of a blonde haired man with glasses. He was beside a mischievous looking guy who had small ponytail. Madoka blushed at the tall and handsome man who was holding her.

"Um… can you put me down please?" She meekly said.

"Oh, sorry." He hadn't realized that he had been holding her for quite awhile.

"Thanks for helping me." She said with a bow. The first thing he and his companion realized was that the girl was from Seigaku.

"May I have your name?" The gentleman said.

"Oh. Whoops how rude of me. My name's Madoka and yours?"

"My name is Yagyuu Hiroshi." He bowed.

"And I'm Niou Masaharu. Nice to meet you." Madoka just nodded.

"If I may ask, why is a Junior High girl at a train station alone when it's almost night?" Madoka fidgeted at this question.

"Um…Well you see I got lost, so my friend picking me up."

"Please allow me to accompany you until your friend gets here."

"Um…..sure I guess that's alright." Yagyuu looked at Niou.

"Since we're early I'll wait for the team myself." Niou said. Madoka and Yagyuu stood near a wall talking. Madoka felt like she connected to this person.

"So how old are you?" Madoka asked.

"I'm 15." Madoka just nodded at his response. Madoka was holding on to her school bag.

Silence fell upon them and they just stood there quietly talking once in a while.

"When your friend said 'team' he meant?"

"The tennis team. I'm part of it."

"So does that guy make him your doubles partner?"

"Yeah," It was once again quiet and Madoka started to fidget.

"So are you in any clubs?" Yagyuu asked.

"No, I moved here yesterday." She replied 'Why did I tell him that.' She wondered.

"Oh." The silent moments started to become more awkward and more unbearable.

"How is your time in Japan so far?" he asked

"Ok, I guess."

"Where are you from?"

"…." 'Where did Tsuki say we were from????? DAMN I CAN'T REMEMBER!'

"I'm from Australia!" She smiled. Yagyuu was surprised at her smile. He like her smile though, it made him smile too. She noticed his smile and blushed at the sight.

**-----------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Somewhere else in the Station**

Reina was running all over the place. She just couldn't find her. It was so crowded. 'Damn it! Where is she!?' She searched just about everywhere. 'THE STAIRS!' She rushed towards them. She peaked over the mad flash of yellow people to see Madoka standing against the wall. She leaped over a couple of stairs to save time. She bumped into a red head holding a ice cream cone, knocking the ice cream all over him.

"OMG! I'm soooooo sooooo sorry!!" Taking out her handkerchief and handing it to him. He took it gladly trying to wipe the pink stain on his shirt.

"HA HA Marui-sempai! You got creamed! Get it! HA CREAMED!" The guy laughed.

"Shut up Kirihara!" He looked back at his shirt "My ice cream." He whined.

"I am sooo sorry once again!!!!!" Reina pleaded.

"It's ok…I guess." Marui said. Reina bowed and ran off.

"Madoka there you are." Reina yelled from the stairs catching Madoka's attention. She turned and waved back. Madoka bided Yagyuu goodbye. Reina wondered who she was talking to.

"Reina!" Madoka ran and hugged her.

"Let's go." Madoka nodded and they walked into the train. When the doors closed, Reina saw that Madoka's bag was open.

"!!!"

"You must have dropped it. You can always get a new notebook." Reina shrugged.

"You don't understand!! It had all of our recording of our travels in there and Tsuki's pictures of the four magic castles and parts of the other realm."

"WHAT!!???!?!??"

**-----------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Back at the tennis courts**

"GAH!" Aya missed the ball and landed on her bottom. Fuji laughed.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" She looked over at Tsuki and was at least happy that she could at least hit the ball once in awhile. Tsuki and Aya were laughing of how stupid they must look in front of them.

"Tsuki your hair, is it dyed at the ends?" Fuji asked

"Huh? No it has always been like that." She replied.

"Interesting."

"So how do you two know each other?" Eiji asked.

"Family friends." Aya said.

"Do you and your friends want to go our tennis practice tomorrow?"

"SURE!!" Aya excitedly said.

"GUYS!!" Reina shouted getting Tsuki's attention.

"Let's go!" Madoka added.

"Bye-Bye, see you tomorrow." Tsuki said.

"Wow it's so late!!" Reina whined.

"What time is it?" Madoka asked

"It's 8:00" Aya said flatly.

"I'm so tired." Tsuki added. They walked up the stairs to their apartment. A little ball of glittering light appeared. A small pink fairy was swirling around them.

"Yo!" the fairy said.

"Bubbles!" Tsuki shouted with glee!

"What are you doing here?" Aya questioned knowing Bubbles only comes to scold them.

"I saw what happened at the tennis courts." Bubbles replied

"What happened?" Madoka and Reina asked.

"THEY ALMOST GOT DISCOVERED THAT'S WHAT!!!"

"Bubbles, it wasn't our fault." Aya quickly added.

"You must stay away from them, I bet there suspicious."

"How do we do that? We're in their class." Tsuki said.

"Just ignore them." Bubbles said coldly. "I'll be back tomorrow to make sure you don't slip when you go to that tennis thing."

"Fine." They all chimed.

"Good." And with that said she pooffed away.

When they entered the apartment they sighed and sat on the unfurnished floor. It was dark and they all felt lazy not wanting to do anything. After a while everyone took turns in the small cramped bathroom and got changed into their PJ's. Tsuki was wearing a white cotton night gown. Aya was wearing a pair of long-thin cotton shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Madoka was wearing blue flannel ones with snowflakes on them with 3 quarter length sleeves. Reina was wearing blue ones with multicolored color blobs on them and says 'Sweet' all over it. Suddenly all their stomachs growled.

"You go get the food." They all pointed at Aya, except Aya who was pointing at Reina.

"Why me??!" She whined.

"Because, I went to get Madoka, Madoka got lost, and Tsuki didn't go suicidal at the tree demon." Reina pointed to all the cuts and scrapes Aya had bandaged up already.

"Fine!" She bursted through the door and left angrily.

"Why me?! This is so not fair." She mumbled to herself. She placed her hat over her head and headed out the apartment door. Light was minimal in the crowded streets. 'I sure don't want to get lost in the dark.' She thought as she took a deep breath and started walking to the store. She observed just how many couples were out and making out on the streets. 'THAT'S DISGUSTING!!' she shouted in her mind. 'What's with all the couples!' She sighed, she hated romance no matter what, and it annoyed her. She walked past girls and boys holding hands, laughing, which made her somewhat lonely. She turned the street and bumped into somebody making her stumble backwards. She was about to apologize at the person, until she looked up. 'Oh shit! It's Mr. Straight face. Crap.'

"Sorry. Please Excuse me." Aya tried to use manners but it ended up sounding evil and insincere. Tezuka recognized the voice and frowned.

"You should watch where you're going." He grimly replied.

"Maybe if you were watching where you were going I wouldn't have bumped into you." She said meanly.

"What! Maybe if…" He got cut off by Aya's loud growling stomach. Aya's face turned red and she hung her head in embarrassment.

"I gotta go." She quickly said. She walked past him without making eye contact. 'That was so embarrassing!...Wait where am I going?' she spun around and said,

"Wait!" making him halt in his place.

"Do you know of any fast food places around here? And .um…. if you do…." She started stuttering 'this is going to be so embarrassing.' He raised an eyebrow. "If you do, can you show me where it is?" She quickly added.

"Sure."

The two walked side by side quietly not saying a word. When they reached the doors to the fast food restaurant, Aya finally realized that she was still in her PJ's. 'CRAP!' She thought "I must look sooo stupid! Maybe he didn't notice….What am I saying?! Of course he noticed." She mumbled to herself. "Wait. Where's my wallet….." She looked at her shorts, no pockets. "Shit!" She said loudly. "Nooooo, if I go back without food, they'll be like 'oh, that's soooo you' or like 'What you didn't bring back food?' I don't want to be scolded" she mumbled. Tezuka of course heard all of her silent rambling.

"I can pay for it." Aya was surprised at this.

"Thanks." She said quietly. "I'll pay you back."

"No need."

The two walked in to Mc. Friendly's and up to the counter.

"I'll have two #5, a #11, and one #2 please." Aya happily said.- r

"That'll be 12.87." The lady said. Tezuka paid. They s

"Thanks again Mr."

"…. My names Tezuka by the way,"

"Heh. My bad. Sorry Tezuka." She smiled.

"Aya-san what happened?" He pointed to the bandages.

"Oh this? I fell down a hill and crashed into a tree." Aya laughed.

"…."

"It happens all the time. I'm such a klutz." Tezuka stayed quiet.

"Do you ever talk besides when you're in school?"

"Yes I do."

"I was kidding." She said flatly.

"Here's your order ma'am."

"Thanks" Aya said, they headed through the door. "ACHOO!" Tezuka turned to Aya, who was shivering.

"Here." Tezuka handed Aya his jacket.

"Thanks" She hesitantly took it and put it on smiling softly. "I should get going. See you tomorrow. I'll return this tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye." Aya started walking first and walked back to the apartment.

"I'm back." Aya chimed when she entered the door. They all stared at her.

"Who's jacket is that?" they chorused.

"Um…a classmate that I bumped into."

"That's a guy's jacket!" Tsuki shouted!

"So what?! Here's the food" She hastily placed it on the counter and shuffled to her room.

"What the!?!"

"Anyways Eiji-kun and Fuji-san invited us to there practice tomorrow so remember after school. So meet at the tennis courts." Aya shouted from inside the door.

"O.K" They shouted.

"I can't wait to go back to Adoraia!" Reina said.

"I don't! I like it here!" Tsuki said.

"I thought you wanted to go back so you could use magic?" Madoka asked

"I did."

"I want to go back to Phaarin. I didn't even get to visit my parents yet." Aya whined.

"Come back out here and eat with us!" Tsuki shouted. Aya slowly crept out the door to enjoy her Big Mac. After their silent meal they stayed up talking about all the things they've done before they met in magic school. Aya ended falling asleep crooked on the floor.

"Should we wake her up?" Madoka asked.

"Nah, she'll be fine on her own. She always falls asleep like that, she can fall asleep anywhere." The three other girls left to go to sleep. A silhouette came over the main window.

"Heh! So this is where you girls are hiding. I'll make you regret opening my box that I left in the field. I'll make sure you pay for it. Hehehehe." It whispered before it disappeared.

* * *

Whoo! Done! This I think is the longest chapter I've written! I hoped you liked it. Please Review! 


End file.
